


Blind Dates And Underwear

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo is getting ready for his blind date when he notices something has gone missing.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Blind Dates And Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Too many of my friends were having a bad day so I wrote some fluffy crack to cheer you guys up.

#

Theo dug through his laundry basket. "What the hell?" he yelled in frustration. He had a blind date tonight and now his favorite, and last, pair of black boxer briefs were gone. Not that he planned on showing this guy his underwear, but if it went really really well he wanted his options open. That was why he put them in the basket with his favorite jeans and the sweater for tonight. He had the jeans, and the sweater, but his shorts were gone.

"I'm not canceling this date, even if you have some weird rash, Theo!" Corey yelled out.

Theo sighed. Of course Corey wouldn't cancel it. He had been trying to set up this date between him and his boyfriend's roommate for ages. "I don't have a rash. My underwear is gone."

"The girls in 2A put up a flyer about missing men's underwear. You should ask them," Corey said.

Theo walked down the hall to see his roommate face to face. "I'm sorry, did you just say the lesbians in 2A put up a flyer about men's underwear?"

Corey nodded, grinning. "Apparently their cat is a perv and a thief." Theo thought for a moment. His window was open, and the laundry basket left out.

\--

A small cute Asian girl answered the door. Theo put on his most charming smile. "Sorry to bother you, I'm here about the flyer." 

She blushed. "Right. Come in." She stepped aside and let him in. "My girlfriend was the one who kept finding them. I didn't know about it until we had like a closet full of men's… things… and I couldn't just throw it all away. Then Malia just made the flyer and left me here to deal with it. I'm sorry I'm babbling. I do that when I'm nervous. Sorry, I just don't really know how to stop." She pointed at a mountain of cloth on the living room floor. "Just take what's yours," she finished and ran into the kitchen.

The size of the pile was astonishing. On the far side of the pile was a guy with the bluest eyes Theo had ever seen. He smiled and it felt like sunlight filled the room. "You've been a victim of the klepto kitty, too?" he asked. Theo saw a small pile in front of him already.

A chirpy meow came from a large Siamese perched on the top of a bookshelf. "I take it that's the thief in question." As if in response the cat flicked his tail and looked down his nose at them. Theo turned his attention to the cute guy and the pile of underwear. "I'm Theo,"

"Liam," he said and pulled out a pair lime green briefs. "I thought my roommate threw these away." Theo glanced at his pile. There were a variety of cuts in bright colors and patterns ranging from classic poke-a-dots and plaid boxers to comic superhero "pows!" and a pair of briefs that looked to even have smiling sushi rolls.

"I was blaming the underwear gnomes." He saw his boxer briefs, several pairs of his missing boxer briefs. Before long he had a pile of his own. In contrast to Liam all his were the same cut in solid colors, none of them neon. He noticed Liam looking. "Trying to decide if I'm boring based on my underwear?" 

"I wouldn't think boring. Classy, and maybe a guy that likes to show off while leaving something to the imagination." He chewed his lip. "You probably think I'm loud and annoying."

Theo grinned. "I would have said fun. Someone that doesn't take himself too seriously." 

They continued to talk while picking through the mountain of unmentionables, and Theo managed to get Liam's number before they parted ways. Yeah, he had a date tonight, but it wasn't like he knew the guy and he definitely wanted to talk to Liam again.

\---

Theo stood with Corey outside the restaurant. The plan was, they would meet up with Mason and his friend together and then the two couples would have dinner separately in the same restaurant. 

It didn't take long before Theo caught sight of Mason. He knew the guy well enough, he had been dating his roommate for over six months. Standing next to Mason was Liam. When the shorter man saw him his face lit up. 

"Hi, Liam," Theo smiled.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Corey asked in shock.

"We met today," Liam answered. 

Theo took his arm as they walked to their table. "If I had to guess, I bet you're wearing the neon blue thong." Liam's blush told him he was right. "After dinner maybe you can see exactly how little my boxer briefs leave to the imagination."

Liam swallowed hard and asked, "Who needs dinner?"


End file.
